Little Voice
by Starlight Prime
Summary: Here's a good piece of advice:Always listen to that little voice inside your head. Always. Terrible summary,but hopefully story is better.
1. Chapter 1 REBECCA

**Hello,loyal readers and new readers alike! It has been FOREVER since I uploaded anything,and I DEEPLY apologize for that. But,I'm new to this Percy Jackson genre writing,so forgive me if it's not satisfactory. Enjoy! And do not forget to review!Oh,and this is dedicated to my friends Rebecca and Hannah! The main characters in this story is based on them. **

**Chapter 1**

**REBECCA**

Have you ever had that little voice in the back of your head warning you to not do something or not go somewhere? Yeah,I have a piece of advice for all of you that experience that: listen to that voice. Your life would be a whole lot more safe if you did. Trust me. Because that's what happened to me,except I didn't listen to that voice and I paid for it. Dearly.

I'm Rebecca,by the way. Rebecca Smith and I'm a tenth grader at the Wilderness School for Troubled Children. Why am I going to a school for "troubled" teens,you ask? Simple,I'm what people would call a freak. I never fit in at my other schools. All nine of them. I was the outcast of the school. I never fit into any group or clique. I always seemed to get into trouble no matter where I was. When I got kicked out of the first school,it was because I put sheets of tape in the doorway of my math teacher Mrs. Hudson's room. And as she stepped into the doorway,she ran into the tape and it wrapped around her. Everyone laughed. Everyone but Mrs. Hudson. She shook her fists at me and sent me to the principal's office. At the second school,it was because I put tacks on the history teacher Mr. Robertson's seat. Every school day for three months. Yeah,not the wisest idea. He grabbed me by the ear and dragged me to the principal's office. The other schools were because I failed nearly every reading exam. I know what you're thinking: What school would have a reading exam? Well,those schools were private schools and were strict on how they wanted their students to be taught. You see,I'm dyslexic and have ADHD. My attention span is minimal,at best. But anyway,enough about me and my "troubled" past. Let's get down to how this all happened. How I arrived at Camp Half-Blood.

_You will never succeed,young demigod. My children and minions will stop you before you reach your full potential. You will perish before you discover your parentage. _

I looked up and saw a mountain in front of me in the distance. A face of a sleeping woman appeared in the hillside. A wicked and sleepy smiled crawled across her face,sending chill up and down my spine.

"What do you mean?" I asked. "Who are you?"

_Who I am is of no importance. The important thing is that you understand now that you have two choices. If you value your life and wish to keep living it,I would recommend you choose the latter._

"And...what are those choices?"

_Either continue on your current path and suffer unbearable suffering to you and those you love. Or become my pawn and receive endless life and power. Help me destroy all those who oppose me._

"Uh,how about I do the first and forget I ever heard this." I said.

I was creeped out. Who was this sleeping hill woman and what was she talking about?

_So be it,young demigod. Just know,you will be responsible for the suffering that lies ahead._

I jolted awake in the seat of the bus. My mind was a blur with thoughts all rushing for answers at the same time. I was freaked out. That creepy mountain woman was threatening me. Who was she? Why did she call me a demigod?

"Hey,Rebecca,you alright?"

I looked up to the seat in front of me. My friend Hannah peaked over the seat at me. I realized I was trembling and I cleared my throat and straightened up. "Y-yes,Hannah,I'm a dream."

"Ah,yes," Hannah said. "I hate those. Always with creepy stuff lurking about. What did you dream about?"

"Uh," I said, " Some sleeping mountain woman."

Hannah laughed. "I think you've been reading too many fantasy books. Wait,you hate reading."

I sighed and slumped in my seat.

Coach Hammer - (yeah,I said Hammer. Don't ask.) - stood up as the bus slowed to a stop.

"Alright,everybody, listen up! We are, as you know, quite a ways away from the Wilderness School,so I don't want any issues or injuries. It'll save both you and me a lot of explanations;especially saving me from a lot of paperwork. We are at Yellowstone National Park."

He gestured outside to a forested area that seemed to stretch for miles.

"And I want all of you to stick together,get it? Use the buddy system and stay close to the guide assigned to you. Get it? Got it? Good. Now,everyone, off the bus."

Everyone filed out the bus and were soon organized into eight groups,each carrying a different color flag. Hannah and I were in the red group and were the first to leave the area. We hiked down the trail and into the woods. The guide occasionally stopped the group and explained the significance of different stuff. Hannah and I looked at each other and groaned in boredom. We simply looked around,ignoring the senseless dribble.

After what seemed like hours,we arrived at a geyser. Old Faithful,the sign read.

The guide started talking. I leaned over to Hannah. "Hannah,let's sneak away so we don't have to listen to this anymore. I'm bored."

"I'm with you there,sister." she said.

We silently stepped back until we were hidden in the woods again. It was then,I heard a voice in my head say, _"Big mistake,young one. A very big mistake."_

I froze. Hannah stopped and looked at me questioningly. "You alright,Rebecca? Why'd you stop?"

I shook myself of the numb feeling that overtook me for a moment. "Nothing. I'm good. C'mon,before they notice we're gone."

We walked for a few more minutes before we heard rustling in the trees above us. We stopped and looked up. Three black forms hovered above us,perched in the tree branches surrounding us.

"Who's there? Amy? Rory? Jamie? Why're you guys up there? Come on down. We know it's you." I called up.

The forms disappeared momentarily then reappeared around us on the ground. Both mine and Hannah's eyes widened. These _things_ had a humanoid black leathery body with bat wings and freakishly long fangs and claws. I froze.

"What are you?" I asked shakily.

"We are the Furies," said one.

"And we're here to have a feast," said another.

"You have food? Oh,I'm starving,I haven't eaten in three hours!" Hannah said. I smacked her on the shoulder.

"Our feast of choice is demigods," said the third. "And we found them. You."

Their fangs grew slightly and they snarled,stepping threateningly closer.

As they stepped closer,I mentally slapped myself. _Idiot. Lesson learned,always listen to the little voice._

**Alright,readers! There's the first chapter! If you have any ideas whatsoever for the next,please either put them in the reviews of PM me your ideas. Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed! R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2 REBECCA

**Hey,hey,readers! Me again! I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter! Sadly,though,I didn't see many reviews,if any at all. That's really upsetting. If you read and don't enjoy it,then out a review saying so and if you do like it (which I hope you do),then PLEASE put a review on it! Reviews are very much appreciated and very much needed! For me. Anyway,dedication goes to my friends Rebecca and Hannah. Love you guys!**

**Chapter 2**

**REBECCA**

It all happened so fast/ Just as the Furies were withing arm's reach of us,one shrieked and exploded into gold dust. The two others snarled and spun around,looking for the cause of their sister's demise. Just across the clearing from us in between two trees,was Coach Hammer.

"Back away from them,devils!" he shouted. A long bronze sword appeared in his hand and he pointed it threateningly at the Furies.

"I may be out of shape and retired,but I will not hesitate to kill you where you stand. Now,I repeat:Back away from the children."

The Furies cackled and bared their fangs and claws.

"You are nothing but a retired old man!" said one.

"We do not fear a son of Hypnos!" said the other.

Coach Hammer frowned and lifted a hand at the two creatures. "You should," he said calmly. "Now,sleep."

The Furies laughed mockingly a moment before freezing suddenly and then collapsing to the ground,snoring loudly.

Coach Hammer lowered his hand and the sword in his other disappeared. He walked over to us,frowning.

"I thought on the bus I told you all to stay with your group." he said.

"We did," Hannah said, "But we got bored."

"I see," Coach said as he glanced over at the sleeping Furies. "We need to go before they wake up."

"We got to go back to the group?!" Hannah cried. "But it's so boring! We already know about Yellowstone! I used to live five miles from here!"

Coach Hammer's lips twitched up a bit. "No,"he said, "I'm not taking you back to your group. We're going somewhere you'll both be safe."

"Safe?" I asked. "From what? These 'Furies' ?"

He nodded. "That and other creatures that would very much want to kill you."

He turned and led us into the forest and to a river. He knelt down and hit the water with his hand. As the water flew up and hit the sunlight peeking through the trees,it made a rainbow. Coach tossed a gold coin in said rainbow and muttered something under his breath. Moments later an image of a gruff man with a beard and mustache appeared.

"_What is it,Simeon?"_ the man asked.

Coach Hammer's first name was Simeon? I stifled a laugh.

"I need you to send transport,Chiron," Coach responded. "I need to get these two children to Camp. They nearly were killed by three Furies. And if Furies are after them..."

He didn't need to finish,Chiron apparently understood completely.

"_Sending transport now. It will be about an hour. Butch is on his way with the chariot. Keep them safe until then."_

Coach nodded and then the image faded.

"You name is Coach Simeon Hammer?" Hannah said. "Sounds like the stage-name of a wrestler monkey."

I groaned slightly. "Really,Hannah? That's the first thing you say after we were almost _killed _ by three bat ladies?!" I hesitated a moment. "Okay,how many cookies and candy bars did you eat today?"

Hannah chuckled nervously. "Maybe eight each."

I raised an eyebrow and crossed my arms over my chest.

Hannah sighed. "Seventeen each."

"I figured."

Coach motioned to us from nearby. "Come,this way. There is a shelter here where we can hide until your transport arrives."

He entered a cave and we followed in after. I looked on the cave walls and saw pictures of people in Greek dress living their every day lives. Greek lettering was written above each picture.

I walked up to one of a young girl and her family at a temple and read, _"Life is but a stepping stone. Much more can be expected to either enjoy or suffer after. Choose your path wisely whilst your life is running,or when it ends,you would wish it returned."_

Hannah and Coach stopped and turned to me. Coach looked up at the inscription and smiled.

"Rebecca,you just read an inscription in ancient Greek." he said.

"I did?" I asked,shocked. "It looks like English to me."

"That is because demigods of Greek godly heritage have brains that are seemingly hardwired to read ancient Greek."

"What are demigods?" Hannah asked.

_Demigods..._

"Wait." I said. "Demigods are mortal children of gods,right? You're saying Hannah and I are demigods?"

Coach nodded. "Exactly. And I already know your parents."

Hannah gasped. "Our godly ones? Who's my godly parent?"

"Your's is the god Apollo. Greek god of the sun,music and medicine. And yours..." he looked at me.

"Yours,Rebecca is..."

Suddenly the sun seemed to disappear behind a wall. It went pitch black and we all froze.

_You will never find out your godly heritage,young demigod. I will make sure you do not live long enough to be claimed. _

That voice. It was the voice of the sleeping mountain lady.

_You had your chance,_ she said. _But you declined my offer and now you will die,along with anyone you care for._

**Dun dun dun! LOL. Anyway,I hope you enjoyed and PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. Author's Note PLEASE READ!

**Alright,readers. IF there are even readers. I am very upset,sad upset not mad,that no one is even caring enough to even READ my chapters. Listen,I know I'm new to the Percy Jackson genre,and PLEASE don't use that as an excuse NOT to read any new writer's stuff! PLEASE! Not even a single person read the second chapter and absolutely NO ONE reviewed! I'm really crying right now. I've been crying every time I look at the story stats and see NOTHING. Please,people! At least one review? At least show you care. If you do. **


End file.
